


意料之中

by paradoxaligner



Series: 【授权翻译】What He Likes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Post Reichenbach, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: “ 艾琳艾德勒第一次看见夏洛克福尔摩斯在她的床上毫无抵抗力地仰卧着时，她发现这与她所想象的完全不一样。而且根本不像她所希望的那样。”莱辛巴赫六个月后，夏洛克带着奇特的工作邀请接近了艾琳：他想要吸毒，需要有人看着他。但艾琳能够在夏洛克向毒瘾屈服的同时保持冷漠吗？对福艾的阴暗直白角色剖析。这个系列共有五个部分，可以独立成文，但最好一起食用。（鉴于太太在这边用了series的形式我也照做好了）（授权翻译）君之所爱：第一部分





	意料之中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Out of the Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436426) by [solojones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solojones/pseuds/solojones). 

> 所有错误都是译者的，和太太原文无关  
注意台头标签下方的next work直击第二章

艾琳艾德勒第一次看见夏洛克福尔摩斯在她的床上毫无抵抗力地仰卧着时，她发现这与她所想象的完全不一样。而且根本不像她所希望的那样。

特拉维夫的夜晚是一个闪烁着朦胧彩灯的境界，它随着不怎么样的电子舞曲震动，浸泡在酒精中。艾琳位处十楼高的公寓坐落在一座可以俯瞰地中海的高楼内，这无疑是一次对那种气氛的，令寻安静的人喜悦逃离。

这是个不错的住处，有两间卧室，一个大敞的客厅和与之相通的、令着空间看起来更大的厨房。这套房子并不像她在伦敦那套那么高档，但是一个曾被从死亡中救出的女人并不需要抱怨。

但是，这样一套房子也足以适合那些以国际商人和现金充裕的游客为主的顾客了。回到她旧的职业中是有风险的，但她在尝试着在一家商店中工作了几个月之后，几乎要闷得疯掉了。

这回，她极度注意隐藏自己的真实身份，并小心地排查她的客人，以免撞见什么她认 识的人或是听说过她的人。

这导致了客户中完全杜绝了政府官员的规定：没有以色列议会成员，没有摩萨德（注：以色列情报部门）。但是年轻而又由父亲提供资金异常富裕的IDF（注：由英特尔公司组织的技术讲座）人士却很非常常见。

艾琳没有像以前那么有钱或是说那么忙，但她还存活着并且在凑合着过。

她甚至允许自己工作后放松一阵子，在对被旧仇抓住的持续恐惧去除后再一次好好享受一下。一天晚上，艾琳坐在她的阳台上，把头发披在肩上，穿着一件舒适的睡袍，喝着一杯莫吉托鸡尾酒，就在这时……

砰砰砰！

她的门被这不能称作是敲门的撞击弄得颤动起来。艾琳几乎是一下从自己的折叠椅上跳起，由于惊讶，她的肾上腺素激增。

她感觉到了恐惧的刺痛。如果这是警察，她还有可能施展自己的魅力从麻烦中解脱出来。如果这是更高的部门或者许多其他想要她死或是活捉的人之中的一波，她就没有什么可能逃脱了。

艾琳把她的饮料放在了梳妆台上，摸进柜桶里后方的暗格找到一把小手枪。她把机头向后扳好，一边慢慢从她的卧房中一步一步跨越木地板走向前门。

砰 砰 砰 砰 砰 ！

她的步速肯定对于门外的那个人来说太慢了。

“把门打开！”

一把不耐烦的声音在另一头喊道。英国口音，她注意到了，但她的脉搏跳得更快了，脑中仔细思考着在她的过去中有可能找上门来的一串人名。他们中没有一个人是不危险的，除了……

“艾琳，我知道你喜欢和人玩游戏，但是，上帝啊，就这一次，赶紧开门！”在门那边的男中音烦躁地说。

所有人中，除了他。艾琳体内的所有分子都放松下来。她用了一会儿把枪安全地放在带水槽的吧台上，然后打开了门。

夏洛克福尔摩斯没有等她真正自己把门打开，反而在听到门锁解开的声音时，直接把门推开，差点把她推倒。

一下子，他就到屋内了，他将门摔在身后，把两层门栓和门顶的门闩锁好。然后将头靠在门上，闭上眼睛，可以明显看出他的极度疲劳和宽慰。

离艾琳上次见他已经是六个月了。六个月前，他在这里出现，活着（这与BBC新闻官网所述完全不符）并且迫切地要求知道，她在吉姆莫里亚蒂的网络中认识的线人的信息。

她没有与他争辩，直接提供了信息。她想，这是她应该做的，因为在他非凡的喀布尔（注：阿富汗首都）营救之后，她欠他一条命。

夏洛克甚至没有用她之前与莫里亚蒂的同一阵线当面威胁她。他们似乎达成了某种意义上的停战协议，尽管他们之间的事情不能称之为轻松了下来。

他们之间存在的那股不被明说的情感暗涌，也被二人很高兴地压抑住了。夏洛克说话保持着简明扼要，语气专业，而且虽然有简单的接触，但他举止仍然很疏远。

在得到信息后他马上离开了。艾琳从不期望着能再见到他。她不确定任何人会再见到他，因为他所投身的事务是极端危险的。

但他现在站在这里。或者，更准确地说，沉重地摔倒在这里，似乎是因为他无法完全站直。艾琳现在才好好看清楚他了，不过她马上就被吓到了。

每一次她见到夏洛克 福尔摩斯，他总是一丝不苟的得体：专门设计的西装，擦得油光锃亮的皮鞋，甚至连他乱乱的卷发都看上去是故意做成的，富有时尚感。

他甚至在喀布尔的时候都保持着这种一丝不苟，不过西装是在侩子手的袍子之下罢了。所以她看到他现在穿着一件灰色的T恤，一条深蓝色的磨坏的裤子和黑色运动鞋之后，相当震惊。

他用满是瘀伤的左臂靠在门上，而在充满擦伤的右手里拿着一个大大的有徽章的塑料袋，她认出那个徽章来，是附近的以契诺夫医院的。

Sherlock在转身面对艾琳前深吸一口气，他说：“我想我应该没被跟踪，但当你本应该死掉的时候，你永远需要格外小心。”

然后他无力地对她挑起眉毛：“嗯，你应该明白。”

他面容的新一角度让她看到了他头左侧的一大块撞伤，差点覆盖了他流血的耳朵，延伸着一直到左眼边缘。他的左眼已经肿胀的只能睁开一半了。

她向下看了一眼，事实马上肯定了她的怀疑，他没有把太多重量放在左腿上。他的一举一动和说出的每一个词中透露着疲惫和极度疼痛。

大多数普通人有可能会在这时，由于忧虑或是恐惧而倒吸一口气。但艾琳保持冷静。

“被急救部门的医护人员们追踪了吗？”她问道，话语中带有惩戒意味，似乎这种傻傻的事情，以他的智力不应参与。

夏洛克在这时很明显没有力气和兴致去变的幽默。

他紧抿双唇，“当然不是了，”他回答说，“有那么一两个人，我不是很想被他们看到，在医院里被困住已经够糟糕的了。傻瓜，”他吐了口唾沫，显然被恶心到了，“我拒绝去医院只是因为我很清醒。” 

“既然你现在没有那么清醒了，你是不是应该去医院了呢？”艾琳提出，“唔，在你变成那样之前赶紧过来坐下。”她责备道，带路走向联通的客厅和厨房。

她可能算不上是最热心的人，但她从不真的故意残酷地对待人们。嗯，除非他们付钱给她让她变得残酷，好吧，有时候她在玩弄一些可口有趣的实验对象时，她也会变得残酷。

艾琳坐在沙发上后，夏洛克一瘸一拐地跟着过去，并小心翼翼地倾身坐在她对面的一张高背椅上。她发觉了他的呻吟，同时还看见了他侧身腹部的肌肉收缩了一下。也许是，断裂的肋骨的原因？

等他们俩都坐下了，她朝他挑起一边眉毛，以示疑问。

“交通事故，”他回答说，“额，他是在车里的。我徒步走。”

“那么，这真的是一起事故吗？”她询问说。

“不是。”他回答。

“所以，事情已经进展的这么顺利啦？”她带着一丝幽默评论说。

又一次，他似乎没有发现任何值得嘲讽的对象。相反，他用平稳镇定，计算打量的眼神盯着她。这是一个经典的夏洛克式凝视，它总是让她紧张。

她想知道这回他又会推测出什么。他似乎在仔细考虑什么。

艾琳却被他接下来说的吓到了。与马上投入分析不同的是，夏洛克说：“我今晚要住在这里。有可能持续到明晚。”

这回轮到她盯着他了。当她在一个差不多的处境的时候，她曾经不经询问就借用了他的床铺。但是，她已经用她给他的那些有关莫里亚蒂网络的信息偿还了那次借用，包括其他的一切。

那些信息价值可等同等重的黄金，而且它们很可能可以反追查到她身上，暴露她还活着的事实，然后将她致死。他明白这些。

如果她现在让他住进来，他就是欠她债了，没错，而她非常珍重那些欠她债的人，尽管讹诈不是她的主业领域了。不过，在夏洛克和艾琳之间仍有一股未曾明说的紧张感，虽然有时可以被发觉，但仍让艾琳唯恐它被暴露。

对他放下警惕，单纯像老朋友一样对待他，这些对于她来说看上去都是危险的。她不确定夏洛克到底是敌是友，但他就是不能让她这样放松警惕。

“我在你上回到这儿来的时候已经说过了，”她提醒他，“我们已经扯平了。而且你同意了。不管这些，我在早上还有个顾客。我可不能承受为了把你藏好而取消这笔生意。”

夏洛克有那么一刻考虑了她说的话，随即在他完全睁开的那只眼中现出了最为轻微的一丝惊讶。“好吧，”他说，然后打开医院那个袋子。

他取出了一件牛仔布的夹克衫（艾琳注意到，它的左侧带有飞溅的血迹），然后打开了里面的一个掩饰过的内袋。他抽出了一团舍科勒钱币（注：以色列货币单位）。

他从这叠钞票上层取出三张500舍科勒面值的，放在他们俩之间的咖啡桌上。“给，”他说，“这里有差不多250英镑了。我想这比你的客户明天会付给你的多很多。”

她在之前住在伦敦的日子中比这收入要多许多，但现在他绝对是正确的。

他付的几乎是双倍。艾琳随意地点点头，而夏洛克说：“那么，好吧。把我当成你的客户。”

艾琳警惕地打量他，不确定他到底是什么意思。不过，本着试图保持职业风范的心态，她从桌上拿走钱放进了睡袍口袋里。“你想怎么样？”她问道。

“这通常不是你的工作吗？弄清楚别人喜欢什么？”夏洛克挑战似的说。

艾琳的脉搏微微加快了。但他不可能真的是那个意思……这不是说把夏洛克福尔摩斯绑起来并让他两次恳求怜悯的主意一点都不吸引人。

虽说她在说这话的时候，稍微把情况夸张了一点用于操控他，但是这肯定是在她的脑海中激起了一副鲜活而激动人心的想象画面的。

不过，正是因为她真的渴望看见这幅景象，所以她才特别紧张。她的职业就是迎合顾客的幻想，而不是去迎合她自己的。

这是一条一个专业的施虐女王不应该跨越的底线。

她的惊讶和有所保留肯定表现了出来，因为夏洛克马上皱起眉头：“噢，别看上去吓坏了似的。我的意思不是那个。”艾琳感觉到了轻松和等量的失望。

夏洛克小心地看着她：“事实上，我不需要你干任何事。但我需要一个人来看着我。”

“看着你……是因为你有脑震荡吗？”她充满希望地问。

“什么？不是，不管怎样，那个并不重要。”夏洛克对她无法正确猜测他的意思似乎非常沮丧，甚至有些失望。他是对的，这是她的工作，一般情况下她对猜测别人的意思很在行。

但是，夏洛克自己就是一个谜团。侦探向前坐了点。“”今天晚上发生的事情，那个我正在追踪的男人用他的车撞我，这些事件发生的越来越多了。

“你说的是人们用他们的车来撞你吗？”她问道，却发现这并不是很可能。

“我说的是，我的目标发现我在追踪他们，”夏洛克僵硬地回答，并不愉悦。他用手不耐烦地捋过头发。“如果他们真的认得我，在我成功把他们监禁在什么他们从未听过的倒霉地方或者是在我能……”他停顿了一下，“用另外一种手段除掉他们之前，发现我还活着的话……那么一切都付诸东流了。约翰，哈德森太太，雷斯垂德……他们都不再安全了。”

啊，她现在可以更加清晰地勾画出今晚的前因后果了。但是这仍然留下了他为什么会到这里的问题没有解答。“所以你的解决方案是藏在这里？”

“不是，”他回答，“那是对应现在这个迫在眉睫的问题的短暂解决方案。更大的问题是我不再能专心致志了。我已经习惯了大声说话，这是你在避免吸引注意力的时候不能做的。而且我还在我不完全了解的地方作业，遇到了我几乎不熟悉的文化，常常听着不是我母语的语言。还有，我的技艺有些生疏了，”夏洛克承认道。

他开始用手指揉起两侧的太阳穴，“我需要思考的更快些，更清晰些。不仅总体上感觉轻松自如，而且还要对特殊事件保持警惕。我需要一些东西来帮助我……”他慢慢停下，似乎不愿意直接说出来。

但是，就像是一个她脑中的开关突然间被拨开，艾琳发现她不用他说出来。她完全知道他是什么意思，而这让她震惊。

吉姆 莫里亚蒂在她试图操控他的时候，提供给她很多夏洛克的信息。他特别详细地阐述了（他称之为）夏洛克的“女朋友查理”

（注：Charlie 暗指可卡因Coke。）

然而，她却从不试图用药物来打败夏洛克。玩弄男人的情感是一件事，玩弄他的生命却有很大区别。艾琳在内心里厌恶地抖了一下，但在外表上成功保持住了她的职业风范。

“我想你随身带了一点过来？”她问道。

夏洛克抬头看了看她，有那么一秒看起来很不安，就像她在等待评论一样。当他仅仅看到了她小心摆出的面具时，他放松了点，然后点头。

“我在从医院到这儿来的路上买了点，这很简单，真的，当你知道找什么样的人要的时候……”他听上去有点委屈。

夏洛克移开视线，低身去再次捡起了那个医院的塑料袋。这回，他取出了一双手术用手套。

艾琳有一秒感到非常疑惑，直到他又一次伸手进去，越过放在上面的手套，取出几只带帽的注射器、酒精棉和一些棉絮，把它们放在桌上。

然后他又再取出了一系列医用药水瓶，最后是一个没有标签的一小团薄锡片。

夏洛克把脸搭在指尖上，说：“这里面我买的有些东西纯粹是为了预先防备需要。”

“你上一次用是什么时候了？”艾琳问他，一边极力抑制着她喉咙中逐渐升起的愤怒。

“两年多一点之前，”夏洛克回答说，艾琳突地记起他在遇到华生不久前才从戒毒所出来。这对于静脉注射使用者来说已经算一段很长的清醒时间了，而这个事实似乎让他有那么一刻动摇了。

然后，他又变得迫切了。“这是为什么我需要你看着我的一部分原因，你要当我的警钟。我相信什么都不会出错的，但距离之前已经有一段时间了，这么做是最安全的。我需要试验一下它，在我实战应用前，去重新适应他。”

她想要对所谓注射可卡因入体内“最安全”的方法这个主意表示嘲笑，但再一次咬住舌头没有说出来。

她真的需要控制好自己的不适。这对于她来说很不寻常。他只是一个客户，她提醒自己。

她不是没有真正见过一位顾客吸毒，可以肯定的是他们中有一部分来找她是由于许多种不同的醉意。

总的来说，她不能去评判别人。所以为什么这回有任何区别呢？夏洛克对自己做什么关她什么事呢？

她使自己坚定起来，对着那几瓶药水点点头，“好吧，那些是用来干什么的？”

如果说她这话说得有出奇的临床试验感觉的话，他听上去就更令人不适地有这种感觉了。他点了点每个瓶子，并介绍了它们的功效：“如果我的心跳过快或者失常的话，用小苏打。这瓶用来对付酸中毒，然后这个能降低我血液的PH值，也应该能够重塑正常的窦性心率。这瓶是劳拉西泮，以防癫痫发作。”

“那么，这些症状会常常发生吗？”艾琳问道，在被告知她有可能要给他注射这些药物之后，她听上去有些好奇。

“不，非常罕见。只犯过一次癫痫。但是有准备当然是最好的。我相信事情会在意料之中的平常顺利。”夏洛克谨慎考虑后这样说。

他对“平凡事件”的定义令艾琳又一次感到不受控制的苦闷，她的脊柱上一阵冰凉。但她还是点头说，“好的。所以我想，”她向那一团金属薄片示意，“就是可卡因？”

夏洛克停下解释，他的呼吸不平稳了一秒。艾琳这才发现这是他们第一次有人说出这个名字，而且这似乎打击了夏洛克对这个保持科学实验性的、不深陷纠葛的尝试。

他惯常的客观的下决定处理，开始列出利与弊。但在内心深处，她知道，对他来说放弃好不容易赢得的清醒并不那么简单。她看着他的视线扫过那药物，不确定在他的面容上一闪而过。

然后他的唇抿成了一条决绝的线。

他又重新看着她。“是的，”他说，“我需要一把勺子。和一点水，越干净的越好。”

“我去拿。”实际上，艾琳很高兴能有这个机会起身走向厨房，背对他。保持不保持职业风范都好，这整一个形势都让空气凝重，而且似乎是讽刺地非常清醒。

她从冰箱取出一瓶矿泉水并在抽屉里拿了把勺子，一边尽力不去想这些东西是用来干什么的。然后她走回去，把这些递给夏洛克，他沉默着把这些放在桌子上。艾琳重新坐下，安静地看着他。

她看见夏洛克已经拨开了那层包裹着的锡纸，里面现出了一块白色粉末。

他脸上带上了实验室中科学家们的专注，只看着他的工具们。他拿起勺子用它把药粉碾碎，反复碾压它们直到粉末最终变成细微颗粒。

然后他放下这些，取下一只注射器的针管套，小心翼翼地把它们放到一旁。他用那个套接了点水，再次举起勺子，倒了一点水进去。

夏洛克举着勺子的手保持水平，一边取出着看上去精确计算过质量的可卡因。

这根本不像是一个科学家在精确计算，更像是一个大厨在烹饪自己发明出且无比熟悉的菜谱。他把粉末洒到勺中，然后用针头在这溶液中搅拌，看着粉末一点点溶解。

然后他把勺子小心地放在桌上，最终，把针头放到已经吸满溶液的棉花上，向后抽取，慢慢将可卡因溶液吸入注射器中。

夏洛克停了下来，看了看手中的针管，那是他细致工作的成果。

又一次，艾琳看见了他的决心的流逝。但这只持续了一秒钟，接着他飞快地为现在充满了的注射器套上帽子，把它放到一旁。

终于，他抬头看着她，说：“我需要一个可以躺下的地方。”

“你可以用我的床。”艾琳不经大脑就回答说。沙发太小了，而另外一个卧室她总是用来做生意，但她的卧室更为舒适。夏洛克不需要知道她从来不让顾客进去。

“是这边。”她说，站起身来。

在她可以引路之前，夏洛克把那些医用药水瓶和几支多出的注射器递给她，“以防万一。”他提醒她说，他的手有那么一刻停留在她的上面。

然后他拿起自己的那根针管，一些酒精棉，最后从塑料袋中抽出一条皮带。

艾琳凝视着他。他对上了她的眼睛，可只敢保持一秒的对视，然后便低下头。她已经习惯了去发掘一个男人的耻辱并以此要挟。在这个境况下，她不想这样做。她转身，安静地带领他走到她那暖色调的昏暗舒适的卧房。

艾琳坐在房间角落里的椅子上，在那张椅子上她懒洋洋地打发时光。遇上天气不好的时候，她在这里享受一本好书，但这情况在这个城市并不多见。

在夏洛克进入这死寂的房间后，艾琳突然间发现可以感觉到自己每一次呼吸。

夏洛克坐在床上，眼神一直回避着她。他把自己的运动鞋踢掉，让它们掉在地板上，然后躺倒在床上。

他又一次呻吟了，尽量侧向左边以减轻肋骨的疼痛，艾琳突然间意识到他有可能在借助可卡因思考的同时，还希望得到它作为麻醉药的作用。

对于伦敦的所有人来说六个月的身亡，再加上他在这间歇做的令人倒胃的工作，以及各种各样更为私人的原因，他再次寻求针管的帮助。

这些根本不是你需要关心的，艾琳尖锐地提醒自己。

转身直到他感觉最为舒适后，夏洛克把皮带缠绕在淤青的左臂上，把它扎紧。艾琳看着他，无法将视线从这熟练的动作上移开。

这一切都不像是真的。

她感觉自己像是进入了什么奇幻的平行宇宙，或是一种朦胧状态。就像是她才是那一个因磕药而兴奋的人一样。

夏洛克上下活动了一下他的手臂，然后用牙撕开一块酒精棉，擦干净自己手肘的内测。他左手握拳，用右手熟练地取下针管套，把注射器举起，轻弹了一下它使得一点液体集中到针头。

夏洛克停下动作，盯着针管，很久很久，气氛凝重。

她可以清晰地勾画出他脑中晃过的千万种顾虑。他的手没有颤抖，但他的下巴却微微颤动。艾琳把心提到了嗓子眼，心跳令人难受地飞快。

夏洛克做什么都不应该有这么大影响。他已经是个成人了。

但她突然间对他无比气恼，因为他逼她做这些，因为他逼她看着这一切。又但是，她更为理性的那一部分解释说，他在这里做这个不是比他自己一个人测试要安全的多吗？就这一次，袖手旁边？

她为什么不能当一次中立人士，好像陌生人一样呢？他是她的客户，不是她的朋友，也不是她的任何人。这是他付钱买来的。

可你知道他喜欢什么。

这个意识像警钟一样在她脑中敲响。通常来说，发觉别人内心深处的欲望是她工作中最令人享受的部分。这回，这却让她的五脏六腑绞在一起……

一个流畅的动作之后，夏洛克放松拳头，把皮带松开，熟练地将针头插入一根血管。艾琳看着他一点点推动注射器，然后向回抽出些血液，感觉自己的呼吸都停住了。

那动作那么慢，仿佛时间都已凝结。

当他拔出针管时，他仅仅有那么一刻的理智去重新盖上针管套，无力地将它滚到床的另一边。接着，他颤抖地大吸一口气，后仰，躺上她的枕头。

他的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，额头冒出一滴汗水，他的呼吸极为快速，一点都不平稳。有那么几秒钟，艾琳慌张地以为他犯了癫痫。

然后他的肌肉放松了，他呼出一口长气，喘息着，几近高潮：“ **噢，该死。** ”

艾琳没有听过他这样咒骂。再想想，她也从来都没看过他静脉注射可卡因。她想象过——是的，她承认——甚至是幻想过看着夏洛克福尔摩斯理智遭受毁灭，听一听就像刚才那样的由于极度愉悦的呻吟从他嘴中传出。

现在，他在这里躺着，发着抖，毫无抵抗力，语无伦次地呢喃着，汗水慢慢滑落他的脸庞。艾琳渴望看见他这样的状态许久了，但不是像这样。

“夏洛克，”她犹豫着开口，“你还好吗？”

“好？”他问道，他的声音听上去遥远而迷离。他停顿了有那么三十秒，在他的脑中迷失，最终结束了这句话。“我感觉无与伦比。”

他飞快地坐起身来，把腿甩到床这边，他甚至没有表现出因为这扭转的动作为他肋骨带来的疼痛。“这就是我所需要的。”他起身，在她同样站起后面对着她。

他的瞳孔已经完全张大了，视线有些无法聚焦。然后他似乎记起了什么，推开她，一瘸一拐地快速走回客厅。

艾琳跟着他，感觉自己相当无助。

夏洛克屈膝俯身，在塑料袋中寻找着什么。他找出几张纸，一幅地图和一支钢笔，然后在沙发上坐下。

他马上开始潦草地书写，划过几个重点词汇，起草着天知道是什么的计划。“我差点忘了，”他悔恨地说，“这玩意能让人多么聚精会神，充满力量……思路清晰，就像是阳光穿过放大镜一样。”

他的双手在颤抖，但艾琳肯定他自己没有意识到这点。

也没办法意识到。她体内的良知慢慢纠结，像灰烬般冰冷。

艾琳就这样站在那儿十分钟，看着夏洛克对自己喃喃低语，解决着他脑中装有的所有谜题。很显然，他不会心脏病发作或是癫痫发作，也不会有任何她应该注意的病症。

但她又能干什么呢？睡觉吗？她深深地窝在椅子中，听着夏洛克的喃喃自语以光速流转，他的脑子似乎在头盖骨之下由于高速运转而燃烧，这持续了大概半个小时。

当药效消退，打击他的时候，她差点没能让他走回房间里躺在床上。

他的皮肤冰凉，沾满汗水。他倒在床上，开始呻吟着说：“冷，”他喃喃道，声音干巴巴的，听上去极度口渴，有可能是因为毒品，也有可能是因为他已经毫无停顿地说了半个小时话了。

她意识到，让他盖上被子是不可能的。所以，取而代之的，她从柜子里取出一张毛毯，扔在他身上。他没费心去调整它，或是有任何动作。

“太亮了，”他生气地抱怨。灯全都关掉了，但窗帘开着，月光被这样流泻进来。夏洛克用手遮挡住脸，用力地揉搓自己的眼睛。她担心他会让自己那肿胀的左眼更糟的。但她什么都不敢做。

最终，夏洛克慢慢地翻身，远离窗户，根本不在乎自己压出了受伤的左侧身体。他喘息着，呼吸微弱，但她知道他还没有睡着。

艾琳相当怀疑他是否能睡着。不过她还是走到窗边拉上了窗帘。然后她坐在自己的椅子上，就这么照顾着他，看着他的背影。

那个她认识的男人颤抖的背影。

第二天早晨，当艾琳醒来时，她的脖子由于在她的阅读椅子中睡着而疼痛，而夏洛克福尔摩斯和他所有的工具都无影无踪了。


End file.
